


Snow in April

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, daddy!Gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13





	Snow in April

As Ian said, he picked up some all white confetti from the dollar store, and brought it home to surprise Yevgeny with snow in spring. It was a small event, but Ian knew he would be talking about it for days. Daddy made it snow in the living room, he would surely cheer. He was excited enough when the redhead came home with a grocery bag, because no matter what, he always came home with something for Yev.

"Mick, come help me out," he hollered from their bedroom as he removed the three bags of plain confetti. "Find a fan or something," Ian demanded, dumping it all into a boy.

"The fuck we need a fan for?"

"Add to the effect, make it fly around," Ian waved his hands enthusiastically, nearly as excited as he hoped Yev would be. "And make sure Yev doesn’t come in here." That was going to be hard, since the little boy always had to know what they were both doing.

By the time it was all figured out, Yev couldn’t sit still. “What are you doing? Tell me tell me tell me,” he demanded.

"Sit down on the couch and you’ll see." Mickey had the fan set up in the hallway, and Ian was ready to start letting the ‘snow’ fly into the living room once the fan was started. Yev squeaked when the first bit of snow floated into the room, and he was quickly off the couch, running around in the white paper strewn across their living room floor.

"Snow," he screamed, and a smile on his face. "Daddy’s, it’s snowing," he said cheerfully.

"Yup. Let’s make snow angels, yeah." Mickey joined him, only making the smaller boy somehow happier. Mickey laid down on the floor where his younger copy was laying already, swishing his arms across the carpet. He joined in, letting his arms push through the confetti, clearing a spot where the carpet was once again visible.

Once Ian was out of the small bits of white paper, he barrelled towards them and landed beside Yev on the floor, tickling the cheerful boy. “D-d-dad, s-st-t-op,” Yev choked out in a fit of laughter.

“Never,” Ian declared. He felt warmth from Yev’s words, as he didn’t often call him ‘dad,’ because that was once something that Mickey didn’t approve of, and was simply not said. Once they’d moved out of the Milkovich house, when Yev was two, Mickey stopped reprimanding him for that. With the youngest Milkovic no longer having someone to call ‘mom,’ since they’d come to agreement with Svetlana, that they would be able to provide a better and stable environment. Mickey and Ian had both gotten regular jobs, Mickey did mechanical work- after taking a year at the community college- and Ian helped run a bipolar support group that he had often attended. Svetlana was still a whore, and no matter how much Mikey was still afraid to face his son, he had the same goal as Svetlana, for him to not end up a piece of shit.

“Ian.” Mickey’s words drew him to look at the man next to him. “You okay?”

“Whit, yeah. I was spacing, sorry.” His thoughts tended to take him away, and he often forgot about what he was previously doing. “He called me dad.”

“Of course! You are.” Yev smiled curiously, obviously not understanding the importance. Ian was almost afraid that Mickey would counter it all by demanding that he wasn’t.

“Come here ya goofballs.”

Mickey urged Ian to lay beside him, so that the shorter boy could lay his head back on Ian’s arm, and Yev would settle on top of one of them, he chose to cling to Ian, of course. The two had definitely bonded since he took part in Yevgeny’s life.

“We should make a fort!” Yev jumped up, ruining the relaxing mood that had been lulling Ian to sleep, not having gotten a chance to relax since he’d gotten off work.

“Go take a nap.” Mickey stood up to go along with the little ball of energy. “I’ll take care of him.”


End file.
